memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Daniels (Crewman)
Crewman Daniels was the alias of an agent in the Temporal Cold War claiming to be from the 31st century, repeatedly encountered by the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] in the early 2150s. In April 2151 he infiltrated Enterprise, posing as a crewman (third class) who was one of the ship's stewards. In September 2151, Daniels revealed to Archer that he was actually a time traveler from the 31st Century trying to ensure that the Suliban Cabal did not interfere in historical events. He needed the crew's help to track down Silik to find out who he was working for. Silik, however, got the jump on Daniels and apparently killed him. (ENT: "Cold Front") After the destruction of the Paraagan colony in March 2152, Daniels returned, taking Archer back in time to April 9, 2151 to explain that the destruction of the colony was not originally part of history, but rather caused by interference by the Suliban. He told him how to prove this and returned him to 2152. Shortly afterwards, Daniels brought Archer to the 31st Century to help him escape the Suliban, a historical change that wiped out Daniels' entire civilization. Daniels used his still-intact knowledge of temporal technology to return Archer home through the temporal communications chamber on the Suliban helix. (ENT: "Shockwave, Parts I and II") In November 2153, Daniels returned to Enterprise yet again while the ship was engaged in its search for the Xindi superweapon. Archer demanded to know why Daniels and his people had not done something about the Xindi attack on Florida, but Daniels explained that, "The events that are taking place are the result of temporal incursions. They're not supposed to be happening." The effects of these events had not yet rippled up to the 31st century, so Daniels could not help the crew on their mission. What he could do, however, was transport Archer and Subcommander T'Pol to the year 2004 on Earth, where Damron and two other Xindi-Reptilians were preparing to deploy a bioweapon. With some advanced technology from Daniels to help, Archer and T'Pol stopped Damron and returned to 2153 with the bodies and equipment of the Reptilians. (ENT: "Carpenter Street") In February 2154, Daniels returned in an attempt to stop Captain Archer from going through with his suicide mission to destroy the Xindi superweapon. In order to convince Archer to try a diplomatic solution, Daniels transported him to the 2550s to show him the Battle of Procyon V and what was at stake. Archer was not be deterred, but Daniels gave him a Xindi initiation medal from the future in case he changed his mind — which he did. Later that month, when Archer planned to board the Xindi superweapon in another suicide mission, Daniels tried to get him to reconsider by bringing him to 2161, at the founding ceremony of the United Federation of Planets, and show Archer his role in history. Daniels admitted that he would most likely be severely disciplined for doing this. Archer, however, was not swayed. (ENT: "Azati Prime", "Zero Hour") When the Na'kuhl temporal faction defeated Daniels' faction when the Temporal Cold War escalated, Daniels barely managed to escape to 1944, where he brought Archer (fortunately pulling him off the superweapon just before it exploded) and Enterprise. The turbulence in the timestream caused by all the temporal incursions ravaged Daniels body, and he died in Enterprise's sickbay, though he was able to give Archer enough information to destroy the Na'kuhl temporal conduit, thereby stopping them from ever invading the 31st century, and thus undoing his death. Daniels sent Enterprise back to 2154, but not before Archer told him he was done with being a pawn in the Temporal Cold War. (ENT: "Storm Front, Parts I and II") Daniels regarded himself as "Human, more or less." (ENT: "Cold Front") :Daniels was possibly referring to the fact that by the 31st century, species inter-breeding had become commonplace, as seen in ENT: "Future Tense". He wore a rank insignia of a crewman (third class) on his uniform when disguised as an Earth Starfleet serviceman. :Daniels was played by Matt Winston. While Daniels appeared to be allied with the United Federation of Planets, the identity of his faction remains unknown. Appearances * ENT: ** "Cold Front" ** "Shockwave, Parts I and II" ** "Carpenter Street" ** "Azati Prime" ** "Zero Hour" ** "Storm Front, Parts I and II" Category:Humans Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Time travellers de:Daniels (Crewman) Category:Aliases